


A Heartfelt Desire

by Lunnashh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnashh/pseuds/Lunnashh
Summary: It has become a normalcy of some sort, having Johnny all over him and marking him like a bear in heat. And the more Jaehyun denies that he wants Johnny to give no fucks to their agreement, the more he wants Johnny to just maul him already. Just like how things were before.(Also kinda a companion fic for A Mouthful of Love, but they're totally okay for standalones)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Jaehyun likes to walk around wearing his boyfriend’s shirt with nothing underneath to drive him mad.

 

From mortification to mild annoyance to shy encouragement, Jaehyun has accepted the fact that his boyfriend for more than a year likes to leave him hickeys on numerous spots. Despite some hazards like having to stock on his turtlenecks (or sometimes concealers) and endure the teasings from their close friends, Jaehyun adores Johnny nonetheless and doesn't mind it.

Scratch that. He loves it.

He loves having Johnny's body pressing against him as he leans for another bite. He loves when Johnny gushes out how his pale flesh is such a taunting canvas. He loves how it's Johnny's way of staking his claim, of saying 'you're mine and I want everyone to know'.

It never fails to make Jaehyun giddy and weak on the knees.

But now that Jaehyun's joined their uni's basketball team, Johnny has to learn the concept of inhibition whether he likes it or not. He can't show up to practice with a freaking turtleneck, he can't dribble the ball across the field fast enough if there's a literal pain up his ass, he can't really escape the coach's eagle eyes. He just can't.

Johnny sulks so bad when Jaehyun breaks the news, "You mean we can't have regular sex?"

"...Stop thinking about sex all the time," Jaehyun pinches Johnny's ear. "We just need to tone it down, okay? We shouldn't forget our grades and studies, too."

"Who are you, my mom?" Johnny juts his bottom lip out. "You're supposed to be my boyfriend."

"Seo Youngho..." Jaehyun laughs, poking between Johnny's creased brows with a finger. 

"Fine..."

Jaehyun feels grateful that his boyfriend is so understanding, but the thing is, after a few weeks he's starting to miss it. It has become a normalcy of some sort, having Johnny all over him and marking him like a bear in heat. And the more Jaehyun denies that he wants Johnny to give no fucks to their agreement, the more he wants Johnny to just maul him already. Just like how things were before.

Jaehyun feels incredulous at himself. 

 

~*~*~

 

If Johnny likes leaving bite marks on Jaehyun, then Jaehyun likes hogging Johnny's things. He crashes on Johnny's room every few days, steals from his snacks stash, uses his phone to take random pictures and cute selcas, and even raids his fridge for experimental purposes.

Johnny is hopeful that wearing _his_ clothes is making a place on that list.

It all starts on one Thursday evening, when Jaehyun suddenly barges in with a pout on his face and a 'the shower in my place is broken.'

"Why?" Johnny asks, distracted by National Geographic playing on his tv. It's about baby animals.

"I, uh, used the showerhead to kill a cockroach. It's broken in half."

"...okay" _college students_. Prone to deliberate preposterous acts. Not like he isn't saying for himself; Johnny still remembers when he and Taeyong tried to cook ramyeon with a lighter and ended up burning half of the room. Jaehyun better doesn't find out about that.

"I'm going to take a shower now," Jaehyun calls from the direction of the bedroom, unzipping his duffle bag and pulling out his books.

"Mm-hm," Johnny waves a hand.

Around ten minutes later, when Johnny's cheering for hundreds of newly-hatched baby sea turtles to go go go make it to the water don't get eaten, Jaehyun appears from behind the couch.

"Hyung, lend me some clothes, please?" he's swaddled in a massive fluffy white towel that covers most of his wet body. He looks like a marshmallow.

"You look nicer without clothes, though--yah!" Johnny flails his arms when Jaehyun whips his head around and sends water droplets everywhere.

Jaehyun then ignores him in favor of rummaging through Johnny's wardrobe. As expected the clothes are disorganized and hastily thrown in that Jaehyun can't even discern which are clean and which are dirty.

"I can hear you shaking your head," Johnny says without taking his eyes off the tv. Well, he does feel embarassed that Jaehyun has to see the current state of his dorm room but hey he's just pulled an all-nighter and hasn't had the time to do some chores. "Oh, Taeyong's coming over later," Johnny informs him after scrolling down his phone.

"A group assignment?" Jaehyun plops down the couch with a bag of snack in his hands.

"Yeah, we have this group project that--" Johnny does a double take.

Jaehyun's obviously making himself at home, leaning back on the couch with his legs wide open. He's noisily munching on potato chips and his hand's already moving towards an unopened bag of chocolate cookies. Jaehyun's smelling like _his_ manuka honey shampoo and wearing what happens to be one of _his_ favorite loose white tee (the Super Broccoli one!) and this tiny peach-patterned boxer briefs that barely reach his thighs and somehow...Johnny feels very distracted.

"That what?" Jaehyun nudges him with an elbow.

"Where are your clothes?" Johnny blurts out.

"I forgot to bring any," Jaehyun folds his legs on the couch, cheeks slightly reddening at Johnny's particular attention to his exposed legs. "Do you--do you happen to have some spare pants?"

There's a big chance Johnny still has a few sweatpants lying around (they're clean, mind you) but then his brilliant mind comes up with a 'no pants equals more skin' calculation,

"No," Johnny clears his throat. "It's okay, really."

Jaehyun smiles brightly at him and then curls to his side. Soon, he's engrossed with the baby animals shown on tv and cooing at every thing he finds cute. However Johnny can't seem to focus back on the tv because 1) Jaehyun is wearing his shirt and 2) there's so much pale skin he can ogle at. Funny, because it isn't as if he hasn't seen Jaehyun naked before, but the two happenings combined are stirring something inside him. Particularly his loins. It's tenfolds stronger and more intense than when he lent the younger his varsity jacket on one chilly morning.

Johnny realizes that he apppreciates the sight of Jaehyun in his clothes. Something less than innocent, more than like.

 

"Hyung, it tickles..." Jaehyun says.

When Johnny comes to it, he already has a hand up Jaehyun's thigh. Jaehyun is looking at him funny.

"Sorry," Johnny retreats his hand, trying to will down the blush on his cheeks.

 

 

Johnny hates to be the guy who rejoices over someone's misfortune, but he is that guy. He's been missing his quality time with his boyfriend because they're both so busy for a couple weeks. Then suddenly Jaehyun, still in his basketball uniform, comes into his dorm with a duffle bag in his arms and a muttered 'the shower broke again!' Johnny cheers him up with a handful of marshmallows and then herds him into the bathroom, claiming he smells like sweat.

"Can I stay over?" Jaehyun asks him later, standing behind Johnny who's hunched on his desk working over his own scrawny notes.

"Sure, sure," Johnny hums, frustrated at his own pathetic attempt at taking notes on last week's lecture. The only thing he can clearly read is the date and his name at the top corner of the paper. And a doodle he made when he was bored, it was a big-headed Taeyong with disproportionate limbs and flaming eyebrows. "I'll be studying in my room, 'kay? You can eat first, don't wait for me."

"...Oh," he hears Jaehyun say with a small voice.

The mild buzz from the tv accompanies Johnny's  studying for about an hour. He can hear some cluttering dishes (probably Jaehyun feeding his own tummy), then Jaehyun's soft laughs (probably Jaehyun watching that lame drama they both like to make fun of). By then Johnny is struggling to keep his eyes open (shouldn't have binge-watched that cartoon series last night...) and absorb relevant material regarding tomorrow's quiz. He decides to take a coffee break.

"Are you done studying?" Jaehyun calls from the sitting area when Johnny emerges from his bedroom.

"Yeah, actually. As much as I'm done with life in general," Johnny lets out a jaw-cracking yawn and stretches his arms. Never mind that the coffee is just a low quality sacheted shit with too much sugar, he's feeling slightly better after the first sip of warm drink.

"You shouldn't drink too much caffeine, you know. It doesn't really help you on staying awake or focusing better--"

"Yes, sweetie pie, I get it," Johnny sighs dramatically and collapses on his desk again, readying himself to cramp the rest of the material into his overloaded brain. Jaehyun doesn't know the agony of being a procrastinator.

"You said you won't take long."

"Huh?" Johnny turns, blinks at the expanse of thighs before him. He's not sure from what dump did Jaehyun dig it from but he's wearing a tiny briefs yet again and Johnny's loose black tee--a birthday gift from Taeyong--that has the words 'same shit, different day' printed with white around the hem. Haha. Such a portray of his academic life.

There's a small, hopeful smile on his face like Johnny's about to take him out on a date.

"Where's your pants--" shit, focus. Johnny forces his eyes to look at anything but Jaehyun's thighs, "What is it, Jaehyun-ah?"

Jaehyun catches sight at his clattered desk. "How much further?"

"Uh, I still gotta work on this assignment..."

Is it just him or did Jaehyun just deflates? Johnny's certain Jaehyun wants to say something, because he's biting on his inner cheeks and his eyes are contemplating--

"Okay, good night then" just like that, Jaehyun hops onto the bed and covers himself with Johnny's blanket from head to toe. He even kicks Jay the plushie off the bed.

 

 

_Okay, what?_

 

~*~*~

 

If Johnny doesn't know better, he'd think that Jaehyun had a tantrum last night. But no, he does know his boyfriend, and he suspects that Jaehyun most likely has something bothering his mind that he wants to convey but doesn't know how to. It doesn't mean that he doesn't worry about Jaehyun's well-being, he just needs the right time to make the younger to just spill already.

That is, after he gets past today.

"I'm going to die," Johnny folds his hands on the desk and slams his face down as soon as the professor leaves the room. It's already evening and the sky's already turning to its orange hue. 

"You said that last week when Jaehyun forgot to kiss you goodnight," Taeyong, a bit more composed on facing the tough life of student, throws a pen cap at his friend. "But cheer up, bro, it's the weekend. Wanna go to that chicken restaurant for dinner later? I still have some club things to work on."

Taeyong tidies his stationery and deposits them back in his backpack, then parts with a quiet 'see ya later.' Johnny nods gloomly. Weekends don't seem that much enticing now that Jaehyun would be away for practice most of the time. 

Thus he's caught off guard when Jaehyun's standing in front of his dorm, with his usual dimpled smile and soft 'hi hyung.'

"What are you doing here?" Johnny almost cries in relief. Even just seeing Jaehyun after the long and tiring day feels like a soothing balm. He hurriedly lets them both inside his place.

"I told you I don't have class today," Jaehyun pecks him on the lips, "And coach said we deserve a holiday after winning the last match."

Ah, yeah, Johnny remembers said basketball match. He had screamed his throat hoarse and probably annoyed their sports team cheerleaders (and the whole stadium) with his impromptu solo cheerleading. They won anyway, even if he did kinda embarass Jaehyun with his cheerings.

"So what's your plan for tonight?" Jaehyun's left snuggling with Jay on the bed as Johnny takes a quick shower, squeezing the white fluffy plushie with his arms.

"Quality time! I deserve it after this week's shitstorm, God there were so many deadlines," the spray of water washes away today's fatigue, leaving Johnny feeling refreshed and relaxed. He's squeezing toothpaste out of its tube when he suddenly remembers, "Ah, wait, Taeyong and I are gonna have dinner down that new chicken restaurant. You wanna come?"

Jaehyun takes a moment too long to reply, "What?"

Johnny gurgles and spits into the basin, rinses his mouth with water, "They have free milkshakes on Fridays, I've heard."

"...I said I don't have practice," Jaehyun says again. Slowly.

"Yeah, you did. That's why you should join us!" Johnny takes one last look at his face in the mirror (and sends one last wink). When Jaehyun stays silent after a long while, Johnny quickly pulls a tee over and heads out. Huh, his room's empty.

What greets him outside almost sends him slamming right through the wall.

Jaehyun is wearing Johnny's large button-up shirt that seems to swallow his lean figure, the hem brushing against his milky thighs and sleeves dangling down his sides. Jaehyun's bending in front of the fridge, slightly swaying his body side to side. Johnny can't help but blatantly stare at that pair of legs, so pale and long and smooth and did he say long? And the fact that he can almost see those two round cheeks peeking from--

Jaehyun straightens when he's grabbed a canned juice. He slowly turns towards Johnny, as if he's expected him to be there. There's a slight frown on his face but a glint in his eyes.

"I'll have to pass, then. Not in the mood for chicken," Jaehyun pops his can open, "When are you going?"

Johnny's voice cracks when he tries to speak so he clears his throat, "In fifteen minutes...I guess?"

Just like that, Jaehyun shrugs and passes by Johnny to turn the tv on. He settles on Animal Planet and sits on the couch comfortably like nothing's wrong. Well, Johnny certainly isn't against the particular display but he feels like he's missing something important here. Uncertainty makes him sit at the far end of the couch. When he's about to ask what the hell is going on, Jaehyun casually puts both his legs on Johnny's lap, without taking his eyes off the tv. Johnny gulps, reigns his awakening lust in. He's done it before, for Jaehyun's sake, so surely a pair of milky thighs won't shake his resolve--and did he just say milky thighs?

"Taeyong's kinda late, isn't he?" so of course Johnny tries to compose himself by engaging in small talks.

Jaehyun gulps down the rest of his juice in one go, peering down at Johnny all the while. Johnny jumps a little bit when he slams the can on the coffee table.

"I'm finally free for the weekend..." the lower lip biting is a nervous tic Johnny knows so well. "You don't want to spend it with me?"

"Of course I do--"

Jaehyun shakes his head, silencing Johnny with a look. The purse of his lips and his narrowed eyes are a familiarity, like when Johnny's forgotten his meals again or hasn't cleaned his pigpen of a room for weeks straight. It takes a lot to annoy a saint like Jaehyun, he has a patience as vast as the sea. This time, Johnny doesn't really know what he did wrong.

Johnny curls his fingers around Jaehyun's ankle. "What is it, babe?"

There's a minute pause before Jaehyun pulls his legs away. "I miss you, hyung."

"I know, me too..." Johnny almost cries out at the loss of contact. "I guess we've both been so busy. I'm sorry, Jaehyunnie."

"That's not it," Jaehyun huffs impatiently and, to Johnny's surprise, kneels astride on his lap. It puts him face-to-face against Jaehyun's flushed face. Jaehyun takes hold of Johnny's hands and places them low on his back. Lower...and lower still until Johnny's cupping his round ass cheeks. "...I want you, Youngho."

_Holy crap Seo Youngho, he's wearing nothing underneath, he's wearing nothing but your shirt and did your innocent white lily just say he wants your dick?_

"Holy shit," Johnny voices out his raging mind. He squeezes his lover's supple flesh and runs his fingers along Jaehyun's crack. "Holy fuck--"

"I miss you," Jaehyun is mouthing at Johnny's pulse, breath shaky, "I miss having you all over me, your eyes, your hands, your teeth--"

Johnny groans out loud, hands splaying on Jaehyun's thighs. "You did it on purpose! Wearing just my shirts and boxers, parading your damn legs..."

"Well, you started it! You were staring and all," Jaehyun chews on his lip, batting his lashes like the sweet little thing he is. "But I might have done it deliberately..."

"You little minx," Johnny nibbles on Jaehyun's collarbone, eliciting giggles from the younger. "What happened to the Jaehyun that made the no-sex rule?"

"That Jaehyun wants your _dick_ ," Jaehyun whines, emphasizing his words by rolling down his hips oh so slowly.

And that's the last straw.

 

 ~*~*~

 

Taeyong should've known that Johnny will take at least 84 years getting ready for their night out. He'll just never understand the necessity of Johnny's (over the top) self-grooming. He's not blind, and he admits Johnny looks better than most of the population even without trying, but he's not stupid enough to actually say that to the man and risks inflating his ego until it explodes his head. Jaehyun's not going to like it.

After 10 minutes past their agreed meeting time down the dorm entrance and calls that go straight to voicemail, Taeyong decides to fetch Johnny himself, and probably chew his ears off while he's at it. Heading two floors above where he's staying himself, Taeyong fishes the spare key from his pocket and approaches Johnny's room.

"Oi, Johnny, what's taking you so--the hell!?" Taeyong shrieks and covers his eyes. "Why the fuck is this always happening to me!?"

Jaehyun yelps and unlatches his arms from around Johnny's neck, careening and nearly cracking his skull open against the floor if Johnny isn't quick to take hold of his waist. "Taeyongie-hyung!"

Seeing hickeys on Jaehyun's skin was one thing, now this is completely different. "No, don't 'Taeyongie-hyung' me when you have a dick up your ass!"

Jaehyun whines in utter embarrassment and hides his face on the crook of Johnny's neck. Johnny appears unfazed and calmly uses Jaehyun's--his--discarded shirt to cover up their rather intimate position from Taeyong's view. Mainly for Jaehyun's modesty. As much as he could salvage after Taeyong has seen him sitting on Johnny's magic stick anyway.

"I'm not going to sit on that couch again, forever," Taeyong points at said couch with an accusing finger like it contains a thousand million germs that has ever existed in the world. It probably does.

"I'm still up for that dinner, by the way," Johnny grins at his best friend.

"Oh my God," Jaehyun pulls back like he's been spit on and glares at Johnny. "I did this and you still chose chickens over me? Guess what, Seo Young _hoe_ , you're not getting near _this_ ass for a month!"

"Okay, what is going on, don't drag me into this," Taeyong throws his hands in the air, then covers his eyes again when Jaehyun dislodges his lover with a rather wet sound. "Guys, if you're going to fight can you please at least put some clothes on? For my sanity?"

"Baby boo, don't be like that..." Johnny croons, even as Jaehyun stomps all away into his bedroom, buck naked and all. "Everyone's coming along and we're gonna have a great time, you know that...and Taeyong and I will buy whatever dessert you want."

"Don't drag me--" Taeyong pauses when Jaehyun peeks his head out the bedroom door and directs his puppy eyes at the eldest. "Yeah, alright, fine."

 

~*~*~

 

Tayong, Johnny, and with the addition of Jaehyun are predictably the latecomers in the appointed place. Taeyong has only texted Ten and Doyoung the reason of their tardiness because he doesn't want to scar their Mark further. Every now and then Doyoung would scan Jaehyun's neck with eyes like he's expecting the (barely visible but still there) hickeys to turn into ulcers in an instant. Either Mark hasn't noticed or he's just too damn hungry to care. The image of perfect model student Jung Jaehyun has long since shattered when they caught him doing the nasty with Johnny anyway. Taeyong still holds the record for the most unwanted encounters. Ten is still adamant on changing that. 

"...and then he actually flips the bottles on his head!" Mark finishes his story with an excited clap of his own. Ten is laughing loud and high pitched while Doyoung tries to laugh in between licking the sauce off his plate. Johnny has an arm around his boyfriend, who's on his second serving of patbingsu, and Taeyong is starting to see the similarities between the white rice cakes on his dessert bowl and Jaehyun's certain anatomy. Also, he now knows Jaehyun has dimples too down _there_.

 

 

 

Ten notices his staring and snorts. "Does that look like Jaehyun's ass?"

This time Mark is smart enough not to spit his drink on his own lap. So he does it on Ten's instead.

"Oh my God!"

"Yeah, serves you right," Jaehyun throws a condescending glance and licks his spoon clean. Johnny is laughing beside him.

 

~*~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> First started: 20-Sep-2016  
> Finished: 3-Feb-2017
> 
> Hnggg another NCTprompt fic lol I'm enjoying this so much (but i'm struggling with title names once again..). This is for yall my johnjae fam! Johnny is such a sweet hyung i can't not ship him with Jaehyun lmao i just love seeing their interactions ;_; bless 127s comeback. Also, sorry for u guys who were looking for smut scenes haha i guess i'm just saving it for another fic (it's a Johnsolyong/Jae abo verse EHEHE YES)
> 
> Comments are ♡  
> Find me on twitter @ lunnashh ^^


End file.
